Talk:List of Weights and Measures
Is the article fitting for the wiki? I am a bit unsure whether or not the article is fitting for the wiki (I say this as a community member not an Admin). It's not just the Biblical point of view, but it's also based on the amount of accuracy and ability to source it biblically. I think there are already plenty of provisions across the internet on weights and measures. Furthermore it is not something we can sourece directly from the Bible and it is difficult to provide a mathematically accurate conversion (in this scenario without some other research and without having it applied to specific biblical contexts. If others believe it is fitting than it can be kept, but the article seems more " 'out of a universe' " (explained in the BPOV video) and not a piece of content in ''the Bible. Evenmoreseo Bible Wiki doesn't have any policies or rules (maybe not even the need at this point) regarding which measurements to use. In Christ, Superdadsuper, Bible Wiki Administrator and Bureaucrat 20:42, April 8, 2017 (UTC) :True, it may not be exactly bpov, but it is biblically related. It can be a tool for understanding what these measurements are. Christian Sirolli (Talk | ) 20:53, April 8, 2017 (UTC) :::Supe, if you are speaking as a community member, don't sign it as an admin! Just saying. :::Christian, I think that if we are going to use "out of universe" dates (as we do in some articles), then we can use "out of universe" measurements. However, if it is going to be "approximate" then let's round to two spaces. Otherwise, it is not an approximation. In the article(s), we can work on what each measurement represented, and then reason from the text as to how much it propbably is. I'm with you, though, there needs to be an authoritative approximation or these words mean nothing. ::: SouthWriter (talk) 22:58, April 10, 2017 (UTC) ::::I rounded the values as you suggested and added a disclaimer about how they are approximate. Move it where you feel it fits. I likely put it in the worst place possible. BTW, y'all need to get autocorrect or something, maybe use a browser that marks which words are incorrect. Just saying. Christian Sirolli (Talk | ) 23:09, April 10, 2017 (UTC) ::::::I almost always use "Source" when editing pages. Here, in talk, I use what comes up (alas, no auto correct in visual mode). Anyway, thanks for the rounding. I looked up the weight of a grain of barley (a barley corn) and it is 1/7000 of a pound. A shekel is defined as 180 barley corns, so a gerah is 9 barley corns. That is approximately 0.02 ounces. The best I can figure is that grains of barley fit comfortably in the palm of the hand, and consequently on the tongue of a cow. The word ''gerah is also the word for "cud" - as in the rechewed food in the cows mouth. ::::::Since I started this response while you were making the edits, I had left to check your estimates, I checked my original figures. It looks like the approximations work out quite well. I based my figures beginning with the gerah at 0.0205 ounces and ended up with a talent at 1230 ounces or just about 76.9 pounds. Except for the etymology of gerah, we can't do much better than go with the known standards (which I'm sure are close to those used by the Egyptians at the time of Moses). ::::::I suggest rounding some further, three places is odd especially when rounding can get to a whole number in at least one place. I might change it later, or you can. Remember, when you give approximations, precision just looks too exact. ::::::SouthWriter (talk) 02:04, April 11, 2017 (UTC) ::::::